Jeu dangereux
by Aegami
Summary: Heey ! J'ai décidé de poster mon 1 OS ! C'est du Unty :p Il n'est pas très long et se passe du POV d'Unster ! :D Enjoy !


Je suis trop con. Mon visage se défigura en une horrible grimace de douleur et je sentis mes yeux devenir humides. J'essuyais rageusement ces larmes avec mon t-shirt, mais elles étaient immédiatement remplacées par de nouvelles dans un flot intarissable. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et frappai le matelas de toutes mes forces afin de laisser échapper ma haine. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire putain. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Julien...

Je me pensais tellement invincible, toutes ces allusions... Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elles n'étaient réellement qu'un jeu.

J'essayais de respirer calmement sans grand succès, je du mordre l'oreiller pour ne pas crier, jamais je n'aurais cru ça aussi douloureux je pouvais sentir chaque parcelle de mon cœur se briser une à une.

Moi aussi je jouais au début puis au fur et à mesure, mes remarques désobligeantes sur sa mèche blondes sonnaient faux. Dans mon cœur tous ses surnoms devenaient réels et mes tweet n'avaient jamais autant été à prendre au premier degré.

Et je pensais que lui aussi. Que lui aussi ressentait ça.

Quel con j'étais! Lorsque je lui ai avoué mes sentiments son fou rire a été comme un électrochoc, quant il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, la surprise et l'incompréhension de son regard mon fait fuir. J'ai couru aussi vite que je pouvais jusqu'à mon appartement désespérément vide. Et me voilà jonchant le lit tel un cadavre.

Je sentis quelque chose me caresser le visage, Gribouille était à côté de moi se demandant pourquoi son maître était là, entendu sur le lit depuis des heures, faible et malheureux. Malgré mes pleurs je pris mon chat dans mes bras et la caressa doucement en me laissant bercer par son doux ronronnement. Je finis par m'endormir, épuisé, les yeux gonflés et la voix cassée.

Le lendemain je n'eus pas la force de lire ses messages. Je restais toute la journée dans mon lit tel un zombie, me levant juste pour boire.

Le jour suivant j'entendis frapper à la porte mais n'ouvris pas. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes l'inconnu partit. Contre toute attente, quelques instants plus tard j'entendis une clef dans la serrure.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je le vis, l'air paniqué et les yeux rougis. Quand nos regards se croisèrent mes larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler, brûlantes. Je me mis à crier, la haine que j'avais contre lui explosa. Je lui hurlais de s'en aller, de me laisser seul, que je ne voulais pas le voir. Je m'époumonais mais lui ne bougeait pas, cependant ses yeux remplis de larmes trahissaient sa douleur. Mais je m'en fichais, je continuais. Je lui criais que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui et qu'il était la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

Mon corps entier explosait de rage et de désespoir.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi je le vis avancer vers moi, et sans prononcer un mot il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement, tel un enfant. Sa peau me brûlait et son odeur enivrante m'empêchait de penser clairement. Ma tête de me tournait de ce trop plein de sentiments.

Je lâchai prise et posai ma tête contre son épaule laissant ma douleur et ma tristesse s'exprimer. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, j'avais besoin de lui.

Il était mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

Il tremblait. Je relevais la tête et me rendis compte que son visage était bouffi par les larmes coulant en abondance de ses beaux yeux. Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien puis ses lèvres se posèrent timidement sur les miennes.

Nos cœurs explosèrent à l'unisson et nous tombâmes sur le lit. Je le regardais quelques instants et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, brûlantes de désir. Nos larmes donnaient à ce baiser un goût salé. Nos langues se mêlèrent tandis que tous nos sens étaient en éveil. Je sentais la pression de son corps contre le mien, se complétant à la perfection dans une danse qui dura toute la nuit.

Juste avant de m'endormir au creux de ses bras je l'entendis murmurer "Je t'aime Seb...". Dans un dernier effort je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes puis reposa ma tête sur son torse nu et ferma les yeux dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Voilaaa ma première fic postée ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et je suis désolée des fautes d'orthographe :S Je pris pour que vous ne vous soyez pas arrachés les yeux xD

N'oubliez pas le com qui fait toujours plaisir que ce soit en négatif autant qu'en positif !

Bisous :D


End file.
